parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Common Hippopotamus
Despite its massive bulk, this amphibious mammal moves underwater with grace, and trots on land with surprising speed. Indeed, the name hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibius), (Pronounciation: hip-oh-paw-TUH-muss AMM-fib-ee-us) means ‘river horse’, pertaining to this species’ semi-aquatic lifestyle. An extremely large animal with a round, barrel-shaped body, short legs and a large, broad head. The body is a greyish to muddy-brown colour on top and a pale pink colour underneath. The broad mouth can be opened extremely wide to expose large, curved canines, used in aggressive displays. The hippopotamus’ virtually hairless skin is moistened by a secreted pink, oily substance that protects the skin from sunburn and drying, and perhaps infection. A hippopotamus' nostrils are on the top of its head, so it can still breathe while almost totally submerged underwater. Roles * It played the Swamp Creature in The Animal Movie (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Fat Ugly Lady in Aladdin (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Needleman in African Animals, Inc. * It played Platybelodon grangeri in North American Age series * It played Soos in Gravity Falls (NatureRules1 Style) * It played Duke in Thomas and Friends (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Talarurus in AFRICAN ANIMAL * It played Rhino Galactabeast/Centaurus Megazord in Animal Rangers Lost Galaxy * It played Woog in We're Back! A Serengeti Animal's Story (NatureRules1 Version) and We're Back! A Nile Animal's Story Gallery * Pygmy Hippopotamus Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:African Animals Category:Hippopotamuses Category:The Lion King Animals Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Night at the Museum Animals Category:Tarzan Animals Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:Madagascar Animals Category:Peter Pan Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:My Gym Partner's a Monkey Animals Category:Dumbo Animals Category:The Jungle Book Animals Category:Bedknobs and Broomsticks Animals Category:The Wild Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:The Prince of Egypt Animals Category:Zambezia Animals Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Animals Category:Phineas and Ferb Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:64 Zoo Lane Animals Category:Jumanji Animals Category:VeggieTales Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Animals Category:Rocko's Modern Life Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Adventure Time Animals Category:Tinga Tinga Tales Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:The Elliot Moose Movie Animals Category:Rugrats Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:Cats Don't Dance Animals Category:Herbivores Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:Hippos Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Animals Category:300 Animals Category:Pat and Stanley Animals Category:Crash Bandicoot Animals Category:Babar Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:The Jungle King Animals Category:Zoobabu Animals Category:Rock Dog Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies Animals Category:Cat in the Hat Animals Category:Oops! Noah is Gone Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:Dora the Explorer Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Wonder Zoo Animals Category:Wildlife Park Animals Category:Dexter's Laboratory Animals Category:Aardman Animals Category:Scribblenauts Animals Category:George of the Jungle Animals Category:The Jungle Bunch Animals Category:Alex draw animals Category:Help! It's The Hair Bear Bunch Animals Category:Curious George Animals Category:Samurai Jack Animals Category:Scooby Doo Animals Category:Looney Tunes Animals Category:Duma Animals Category:Spyro Animals Category:The Life of Pi Animals Category:Kung Fu Panda Animals Category:Dallas Zoo Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Animals Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon Animals Category:Krypto the Superdog Animals Category:Minecraft Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:ZooParc de Beauval Animals Category:Robin Hood Animals Category:Ace Ventura Animals Category:Marsupilami Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie Animals Category:Viva Pinata Animals Category:Junglies Animals Category:Planet Coaster Animals Category:Puppy Dog Pals Animals Category:The Octonauts Animals Category:P. King Duckling Animals Category:Beginners Bible Animals Category:Adventure to Fitness Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:I'm An Animal Animals Category:Almost Naked Animals Animals Category:Denver Zoo Animals Category:LeapFrog Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:Assassin Creed Animals Category:Cincinnati Zoo Animals Category:Disney's Animal Kingdom Animals‎ Category:Philadelphia Zoo Animals Category:Saint Louis Zoo Animals Category:Woodland Park Zoo Animals Category:Oregon Zoo Animals Category:National Zoo Animals Category:Fort Worth Zoo Animals Category:San Francisco Zoo Animals Category:Birmingham Zoo Animals Category:Calgary Zoo Animals Category:Memphis Zoo Animals Category:Cheyenne Mountain Zoo Animals Category:Toledo Zoo Animals Category:Jackson Zoo Animals Category:Toronto Zoo Animals Category:Central Park Zoo Animals